Time makes you bolder
by lanawinters
Summary: Brittana future fanfic.    Brittana is on the way to Paris, from Hollywood, which means 2 weeks of driving and a long flight.      Yes i am aware that the could just take a plane the whole way but I didn't want them to, so yeah.


**Note: 1. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, just the storyline. 2nd of all i know there might be some misspelled words so stfu, i know kay. ._.**

**other than that, enjoy my first chapter :D  
><strong>

Time makes you bolder.

A Brittana future fanfic.

The hot California sun immediately warmed Santana's skin as soon as she stepped out of the beach house, Brittany and her lived in.

She had bought the place for them as soon as they had graduated from college, the only way Brittany had even graduated was because Santana had to tutor her for 3 hours each day so Brittany would remember all the stuff and be able to do Finals on her own then be able to graduate.

Santana walked down the side walk to the driveway where her Red corvette was parked. She opened the car door and slid into her seat, then she buckled it and put the key in the ignition, turning it to start the car, the roof was down the way she liked it. It never really rained in California so it mostly stayed that way everyday.

She put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway carefully, once she was on the road she pushed it to drive and took off towards the tanning salon Brittany worked at, not that she needed one with her caramel brown skin tone. She was just going to pick her up being as Brittany was off work now. She drove down the crowded Hollywood streets at the correct speed limit, with a light breeze blowing through her silky black hair, the sun warming her her face, arms, legs, her whole entire body, it felt nice she didn't think she would ever get tired of it. Santana was wearing a white tank top with her jean booty shorts and black flipflops. Her hair was down of course because she didn't feel like putting it up today and she was only wearing mascara and lipgloss that shined perfectly against her lucious lips. She finally pulled up to the tanning salon 'Sunset Tan' where Brittany worked, she parked the car in a parking spot closest to the door so she wouldn't have to walk far. She locked the car doors and put her keys in her short pockets. She walked across the parking lot to the sidewalk rather quickly in a hurry to see her Britt Britts, she still called her that, it kinda stuck. She walked through the door with a huge grin on her face, Brittany was sitting on the counter reading a magazine upside down. She shook her head and laughed at her girlfriends cute, puzzled face. "Hun, you're reading it upside down" she informed Brittany who looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Sanny!" she exclaimed and dropped the magazine, jumping off the counter to hug Santana tightly, nearly squeezing the breath out of her. "Britts I can't breathe babe" she reminded Brittany between gasps. "OH! SORRY!" Brittany exclaimed again letting go quickly, Santana breathed a sigh of relief when the air rushed back to her lungs. She laughed and kissed her girlfriends cheek. "It's okay baby, ready to go?" Santana asked Brittany grabbing her hand, smiling. "Yeah, just lemme grab my purse" she answered pulling Santana with her as she reached behind the counter to get her purse, she held it in one hand, while holding Santana's with her other as they walked out the door to Santana's car. Santana unlocked the doors and they both slid in and put their seatbelts on. Santana put the key in the ignition and started the car, she put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot then she put it in drive and drove carefully out of the parking lot.

"Hey B, I was thinking and..." Santana started as she drove back through the crowded streets to their home.

"yeah?" Brittany interrupted, staring at the beautiful latina, grinning.

"Well how would you feel about going to Paris, we would drive all the way to New York which is a 2 week car trip then we of course will fly the rest of the way. I still have a few thousand dollars from my college fund and then i have a gigantic piggybank sort of thing that i have been saving up money in since i was like 5 years old so there is a lot of money there and we can find any other money that we have around the house, we should be able to afford everything, gas, motels, all of that" Santana blabbered excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Sanny! I would love to! this is gonna be so fun!" Brittany exclaimed, bouncing in her seat grinning from ear to ear.

"Then lets get home and pack!" Santana squealed speeding up past the speed limit, but she didn't get caught she almost never did.


End file.
